seelenwandlerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Abzeichen
Deutsch Erwerb von Zeichen Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, an Abzeichen zu gelangen, von denen die meisten wöchentlichen Limits unterliegen. Ihr solltet daher dafür sorgen, dass ihr möglichst jede Woche Jagd auf sie macht. Laden der Dämonenschlächter & der Kaiserlichen Gesellschaft Bei Borfen Zur Ur (2094, 1570, 183) und Borfen Non Ur (1575, 1565, 183) könnt ihr jede Woche ein Abzeichengeschenk der Stufe 1 sowie Abzeichenfragmente erwerben. Story-Quest Am Ende der Story-Quests (L → Questlog) erhaltet ihr automatisch ein Abzeichen der Stufe 2. HINWEIS: Falls ihr über den Story-Modus ein für eure Klasse ungeeignetes Abzeichen erhaltet, könnt ihr das Abzeichen der Stufe j2 einsetzen und erhaltet hierfür 9 Abzeichenfragmente, mit deren Hilfe ihr ein passendes Abzeichen fertigen könnt. Zusammensetzen von Abzeichenfragmenten Eure Fragmente könnt ihr bei Jela Jora Ur (1571, 1580, 183) zusammensetzen. Nachstehend eine Übersicht über die Runen, in Abzeichenfragmente unterteilt (ausgenommen Verdienstschild für Abzeichen ab Stufe 4). • Stufe 1: 3 Abzeichenfragmente • Stufe 2: 9 Abzeichenfragmente • Stufe 3: 27 Abzeichenfragmente • Stufe 4: 81 Abzeichenfragmente • Stufe 5: 243 Abzeichenfragmente • Stufe 6: 729 Abzeichenfragmente Runensystem Runen sind im Prinzip zusätzliche Effekte für Abzeichen ab Stufe 4. Es gibt drei verschiedene Runenarten: • Normale Runen: Zu finden in normalen Runentruhen (bei NPCs zu kaufen oder durch die Synthetisierung von 30 normalen Runenfragmenten erhältlich). • Bessere Runen: Zu finden in besseren Runentruhen (es besteht die Möglichkeit, 30 normale oder 30 bessere Runenfragmente zu synthetisieren). • Ultimative Runen: Zu finden in ultimativen Runentruhen (durch die Kombination von 99 ultimativen Runenfragmenten). Normale Runentruhen findet ihr bei Borfen Zur Ur (2094, 1570, 183) sowie bei Borfen Non Ur (1575, 1565, 183). Nutzt die Truhe, um eine zufällige normale Rune zu erhalten, die ihr in eure Ausrüstung einsetzen könnt. English Obtaining Badges There are several ways to obtain badges, most of which are weekly limited. You should make a point of obtaining them every week when possible. Demonslayer & Imperial Society Shop You can buy a Level 1 Badge Gift per week as well as Badge Fragments at Borfen Zur Ur (2094, 1570, 183) and Borfen Non Ur (1575, 1565, 183). Story Quest Players will automatically receive a level 2 badge upon reaching the end of the story quests – located under L → Quest Log. NOTE: If you get an undesirable badge for your class via the story mode, you can salvage the level 2 badge and receive 9 badge fragments to craft another one for yourself. Combining Badge Fragments You can combine your fragments at Jela Jora Ur (1571, 1580, 183). Here is the chart of each runes simplified into badge fragments only (not considering the Merit Plate from badges level 4 and onward). • Level 1 : 3 Badge Fragments • Level 2 : 9 Badge Fragments • Level 3 : 27 Badge Fragments • Level 4 : 81 Badge Fragments • Level 5 : 243 Badge Fragments • Level 6 : 729 Badge Fragments Rune System Runes are essentially additional effects for badges over level 4. There are three types of runes: • Normal: Can be obtained through Normal Rune Boxes (purchased from NPCs or synthesized using 30 Normal Rune Fragments). • Advanced: Can be obtained through Advanced Rune Boxes (chance of being obtained from synthesizing 30 Normal Rune Fragments or by synthesizing 30 Advanced Rune Fragments). • Ultimate: Can be obtained through Ultimate Rune Boxes (by combining 99 Ultimate Rune Fragments). You can buy Normal Rune Boxes at Borfen Zur Ur (2094, 1570, 183) as well as Borfen Non Ur (1575, 1565, 183). Use the Box to receive a random Normal Rune that can be socketed into your gear.